zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
FanFiction/Blood Plague
Blood Plague (Zombies in Mathoria) The Blood Plague of Mathoria is a deadly and cursed disease upon the world of Mathoria. The disease is often takken the calling of apocalypse. Blood Plague is an uncureable curse or disease which turns the host into an undead bloodthirsty killing beast. Infection Infection can only happen via two reasons. Infected Water (Which is results of most outbreaks), or trying to cure the infected one with healing magic. Not much is known about Blood Plague except one of the key things in its creatation is Spores from a herb called "Silent Death". Stages When Blood Plague infects a host there will undergo four stages before the victim dies and instantly becomes an bloodthirsty ghoul. #Day 1-5 Occasional Fever. #Day 5-7 Coughing up Blood. #Day 7-9 Throwing up Blood and heavy fever. #Day 10 Heart explodes and the victim is reanimated at once due to the curse of the Horrific disease. Outbreaks There has been several cases of Blood Plague outbreaks over time in the Areas around the Hastra Empire and within through the ages. *First reported outbreak was at a river fishing village most of the Tribe was turned into these feral ghouls in the ten days after the water got filled with the Plague. Hastra Imperial forces quickly moved in and killed anyone in the village burning it after. *Second reported Outbreak was within the Hastra Imperial Capital at a district where a river ran through with water supplies. The Entire city were in chaos before the Imperial guard got things under control after two weeks. *The Third and most recent outbreak were at the River delta of Ipashi. Massive burnings of the surrounding villages were needed in order to keep it under control. Charatistics Mathorian Blood Plague zombies might appear difrent and behave difrent then other classes of zombies since they are placed within a Magican universe on a jungle planet inhabitet by lizard and insect races. For example instead of destroying the brain like on regular zombies. These can die in normal means if you damage them enough, althou destroying the brain is quickest. And instead of just walking they run ferally fast like an animal trying to get close as fast as possible to rip and bite people to shreds. Instead of a moan they shriek...Luring any other Blood Plagued in the direction there on supporting the Chain swarm effect by a great deal. One should note it is in a Fantasy Tribal universe as well so magic is commonly shamanism and fire is often used against these burnings showing their weakness to fire. Their sense of sight is as good as it were before they became Blood Plagued. As well as their Scence of Scent is great and powerful as any other Lizard race on the world before the infection. All their senses is the same as before the infection really... Another thing is they feel pain as well but continues onward anyway. Universe Mathoria is based in a Fantasy Universe Made by Mthis and is purely fanfiction. The Forum to the work's address is http://www.mathoriarp.proboards.com/index.cgi? And the newly formed http://mathoria.wikia.com/wiki/Mathoria_Wiki Which still is under construction. Category:Fanfiction